Prince Spencer
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: Spencer is a unwilling prince and Derek is his bodyguard... Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Rossi is younger…a lot younger and Hotch too.**

Spencer had never wanted to rule a kingdom; he was the firstborn son, so it was his responsibility to take it over. He glanced over at his cousin JJ who was laughing at his face, "Spencer, you have to learn how to dance! I can't believe you've gone this long without knowing how."

Spencer groaned, "I know the basics! I'm just not good on my feet."

JJ giggled and sat down on a bench, fixing her dress. She always hated wearing them, she loved wearing pants but seeing how she was visiting the castle for the summer she was required to wear them.

He glanced up when he saw his best friend, Aaron Hotchner, walking with JJ's lady in waiting, Emily Prentiss. "Prince Spencer, your mother and father are leaving for their month long trip, they wish to say good bye to you and Lady JJ."

Aaron was his best friend and some would say wingman. He was always next to Spencer, helping him whenever he needed it or giving him a shoulder to lean on. They all four got up and walked to the carriage that was holding his mother and father.

His mother held him close; she had always spoiled him rotten while his father took a less then desirable approach and practiced tough love, "I'm sorry that we will be missing your eighteenth birthday son…but the kingdom-."

"Is always first, I know father…I would rather the people get what they need then me have a proper birthday, thousands of people rely on you."

His mother's eyes shined with pride, "Spencer while we are gone…I have a new guard for you, and one for JJ too."

Spencer shook his head, "But I have Aaron."

Aaron smiled, and the queen laughed, "Yes but I wouldn't want anything to happen to Aaron or Emily, they are like my second children, think before you speak Spencer. With the neighboring kingdom becoming violent I don't want to take chances."

Spencer blushed looking at Aaron apologetically, but the man just smiled slightly at him, "This is David Rossi, he is JJ's new body guard and this is Derek Morgan, your new body guard."

Spencer looked up to see two very tough men walking over. The oldest looked only to be six or seven years older then he, and the dark man looked only to be four or five. "They've been trained since their infancy to do just this; they are the best of the best."

JJ was eyeing the older man and Spencer could tell what she was thinking, both men were very attractive. He knew that JJ loved Emily as more then a lady in waiting so he knew she wasn't looking at the man to date, but it was hard not to notice their good looks.

The older mail was tall, dark and handsome with a charming smile, but strength and smarts radiated off of him, letting you know he was in charge and reliable. The second man, Spencer couldn't help but admire. He was dark skinned, and had a small stubble on his chin. His eyes were bright and the smile he gave the Queen was the most beautiful thing Spencer had seen, he could tell that even Aaron was surprised by it.

"My lord." Both men muttered at the same time and bowed, he hated hearing that…it was one of his most dreaded words and he hated the bowing even more.

It was times like this that Spencer missed his little brother and sisters. One was only a view years behind him, being only sixteen, Edmund was much more suited for the role of king, but seeing how he had been unlucky and born second, Spencer was the one to receive the crown. He had two little sisters, one eleven, Georgina and the other nine, Catherine.

The all three adored their older brother, and Spencer felt the same to them. All three would be back before the end of summer, visiting their aunt and uncle, which Spencer had been excluded from now that he was eighteen.

As the carriage drove away JJ, always being the more diplomatic of the two, lifted her hand to shake David and Derek's hands. Both men stared in surprise before shaking it, Spencer glanced at Aaron only to find him watching David.

He knew Aaron liked men; they were close and knew everything about each other. Spencer envied him for his choice on the matter, he would have to marry and produce an heir, although he wasn't sure which sex he liked he hated the fact that he would never be able to choose.

"Aaron, I'm sorry about what I said…I didn't mean to make it sound like that…I just thought that…that…"

Aaron was used to his stuttering and inability to interact well with others. It was one of the things that his father hated about him; he was far from the diplomatic prince that he was supposed to be. Not that he didn't love this kingdom, no he loved it more then anything. He just didn't want to rule it.

"My prince, you did nothing wrong. I am here for your protection just as even JJ is."

Spencer blushed at this and looked down, "But I would never want any of you to be sacrificed for me."

He looked up when he heard Emily, and saw the woman touch his arm. "That is while you will be a great king one day."

Suddenly everyone was looking at him and he blushed again, "I have a dancing lesson."

He turned swiftly and started walking away, he heard Aaron explaining to Derek and David about his inability to socialize well and he heard Derek mumble, "Shouldn't a price be good at that…"

Spencer inwardly flinched, he knew that it was just another list of flaws that his father kept against him and he sighed, getting back to their instructor, who was a nice man. He was partnered with JJ and Aaron with Emily, but the instructor stopped him multiple times, "You there! Can you dance?"

They turned to look at Derek who smiled and nodded. He swapped Spencer places and Spencer watched in ashamed admiration as Derek swept JJ across the floor. The two of them were smiling and he found himself watching Derek more then he should.

The shame burned through him, he couldn't master a small dance. He looked up to see David stopping the instructor giving him a small pat in his back, "I think that's enough for today, Spencer looks a little under the weather."

He shot David a thank you and watched the instructor leave. Derek and JJ were laughing at something and Emily was whispering to Aaron who again was watching David. Spencer sighed, "I'm going to the library. Please feel free to do whatever it is you like, that includes you Aaron, I'll just be reading enjoy yourself."

JJ took the chance to latch on to him, "You promised to show me how to fight."

David followed after JJ, Aaron, and Emily and Derek looked longingly after them. Spencer could understand, they were going outside and he was staying in, "Derek."

The man's attention snapped back to him and he smiled slightly, not even close to the smile he had given any of the others. For some reason that hurt Spencer and he stiffened, "You can see the library from the courtyard, how about I sit by the window so you can see me?"

The man looked surprised but Spencer could see that he was about to protest, "Derek, there is the library keeper there at all times, go outside and have fun, I promise to sit by the window."

He turned before any objection could be made and he slowly made his way to the library. He had lied to Derek…the library keeper only came when summoned or on Sundays…but he didn't want to keep him inside with him.

Spencer loved the outside and he was actually one of the best sword fighters…but today he wanted to be with his books. When his father was gone was the only time he got to freely sit in the library and read. His mother had specifically bought it for him, when he showed such an interest in books.

He grabbed a book off the shelf and then opened the window and sat down, nodding his head when he saw that Derek was watching the window. He sat quietly reading, smiling slightly as he quickly finished the book, he had always been a fast reader and for some reason he retained everything he read.

His mother called it a miracle while his father called it odd. He picked up another book but found that he like watching the group outside. He wished his brother was here, Edmund would have loved playing with the group and Georgia loved being with Emily and JJ.

Catherine loved them too but thought her brother got to lonely and followed him everywhere. It had taken him weeks to get her to stop and go play outside; after he heard his father complaining that she was turning out to be like him.

JJ was mimicking Hotch, while David through out helpful pointers, he was fighting with Derek and Emily sat in the grass. She had already been trained in swordsmanship and even hand-to-hand combat. His uncle refused to let JJ walk around with out anyone to protect her.

The group was laughing and Spence immediately felt lonely, he knew it was partly because he had chosen to be but also because he wasn't good with people. He never fully understood how Aaron put up with him everyday…he had even heard his father offer Aaron another position.

He had been trying for weeks to get Aaron to take it but the young man refused saying that he would rather be next to the prince, being an advisor and friend then any other position.

He looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway. He blinked, surprised because he had just seen her in the courtyard, "I saw you thinking to hard, Spence."

Emily was one of a kind and he was happy that his aunt and uncle were going to allow for JJ and her to be together, something that his father had thought disgusting and a weakness on his brothers part.

"So why did you lie to Derek about the library keeper?"

Spencer blushed but smiled slightly, "I didn't want to keep him inside, and it's obvious that he is a physical type of man…he wanted to be outside."

She smiled at sat down at across from him at the window, "You are the nicest man I have ever meant Spence…and you know I don't lie…especially when it comes to men."

Emily had been beaten all her life first by her father and then by a husband. Spencer's uncle had been passing through the village he resided in and JJ had been so angry when she saw Emily walking down the street covered in bruises, that his uncle had nullified the marriage, and offered Emily a job at their estate.

"Thanks Emily… so how long do you and JJ have to wait?"

The blush combined with the bright smile made him smile; Emily was just infectious, "As soon as she turns nineteen, we are going to live with Penelope Garcia."

Spencer couldn't help the grin that split across his face at the name. She was known as the medicine woman, witch, enchantress…it didn't matter what you called her as long as you didn't mess with her. She had the royal guard protecting her and she was one scary sorceress.

"She does live all by herself in that big house…"

Emily giggled, "She welcomed us with open arms, she is very lucky she was born a female so her brother inherits the estate and not her."

He sighed at the subject, "Sometimes I wished that I wasn't born into this family…or that Edmund would have been born first…or something would happen so he could have the throne…he wants it and deserves it."

Spencer was thinking out loud but he felt a hand on his face and he looked up, "Spencer the only way that you can give Edmund throne is by death or disownment. Don't ever wish death upon yourself."

He blushed stuttering but was cut off when JJ yelled from the courtyard, "Spencer! Let's go for a ride!"

The only thing besides books that he enjoyed was horses. He loved riding them, and he loved being near them. His heart went out to them having to be locked up in the stables and having saddles placed on them.

They made their way from the library and into the stables, JJ grinned at him, "When I'm ready you will have to help me be the very best at swordplay."

"Your majesty knows how to fight?"

Derek had asked the question and Spencer was surprised at how deep his voice was. He felt goose bumps trail up his arm, and he looked over at Derek giving a small nod but Emily laughed, "The Prince is the best in the kingdom."

He blushed at the statement and walked to his horse. The stable hands knew that he loved tending to his own horse so they smiled and bowed before walking over and helping the others.

Spencer felt eyes on him and he petted his horse's nose before looking up. Both David and Derek where watching him. "Your highness, why do you refuse help?"

David shot Derek a look, warning him but Spencer smiled slightly, "David never be afraid to ask me a question. I do not refuse help I just simply do not need it. I love working with the horses, so the stable hands allow me to do it."

David grinned at the young prince, "Thank you your highness."

Spencer flinched and Aaron spoke up, "Call him Spencer. He hates titles."

Spencer smiled and turned back to his horse. "Hey Zeus, how have you been?"

The horse responded with a snort, nuzzling Spencer's shoulder. Spencer laughed and petted his nose, kissing it lightly before getting the saddle. It always took him a little longer to get ready but he loved talking with Zeus, so when he finally pulled himself onto the saddle the others where outside waiting.

"Spence it always surprises me how big Zeus is."

He smiled over at JJ, "well I'm pretty tall, he needs to be large to handle my weight."

Aaron chuckled when Emily blurted out, "But you barely weigh anything."

"But my height makes me proportioned different; he has to be large to actually balance me…and I'm not that small."

The group laughed and Spencer blushed before turning Zeus around and setting off in a slow walk, the others followed, "Where do we want to go?"

JJ practically squealed and Spencer thanked the heavens that her horse, Daphne was used to it and didn't spook easily, "Penelope's!!"

Spencer looked up at the sky and then at Aaron, who shook his head, "No Aaron says it's going to rain, we can't make it before it does. I promise that in the next couple days we will go though."

David smiled at Aaron, causing him to blush and Spencer was a little taken aback, no one had ever made Aaron Hotchner blush…

"How about the orchard?"

He glanced over at Derek, who was watching him with intense brown eyes and he blushed looking forward and nodded, setting off into a gallop. The rest followed and Spencer smiled as every problem dripped away as Zeus ran.

On Zeus the only thing that mattered was riding, and he loved the freedom it gave him, even if it only lasted for a couple minutes.

They spent three hours at the orchard before heading back to the castle, although he hated to go back. Dinner was served and then it was time to sleep. Derek's room was across from his and he almost groaned, he didn't know how to feel when he was around…the man didn't tlak to him or smile the way he did with the others.

Spencer laid down in his bed and sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't want to think about anything right now. His father was gone and he had time to just be Spencer…and that was all he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles Hankel is in this, sorry if anybody really likes him…that is all I am saying for now. Oh and sooo sorry for the longgg time on the update!

(P.S. If you like this AU check out Across the Universe it's a Star Trek sort of thing. You might like it. )

JJ smiled, "I want to see you fight, Spence, apparently you have gotten better since the last time I saw you." It had been three or four days since their ride out to the orchard. They had just eaten lunch and Spencer had just gotten through most of his duties as Prince, when JJ and the others came through the door that led into his office.

He blushed at his spontaneous cousin's request but nodded anyways, He rose and they started out towards the courtyard. He felt eyes on him and he knew it was Derek, some how it unnerved him but at the same time sent a flash of pleasure throughout his body.

He didn't like how he reacted with Derek so near. He chose David to fight with, who was willing but Spencer stopped him, "You can not hold back. I may be a prince but I deserve a fair fight like anyone else."

David smiled and when JJ yelled out for it to start he lunged at Spencer. Spencer immediately dodged, knowing that David was testing him, seeing how well his reflexes were.

When it came to sword fighting Spencer thought of it as a game, it was the only way he could use a sword without stumbling. It was not as exact as chess but it still had some resemblance of control.

You didn't just swing a sword and hope it hit, that would get you killed fast; the more experienced player would see your weakness right away. If it was two learned fighters then it was more controlled.

Whether it was one player dominating in strength and lunging the entire time or being on the defense for most of the fight, the other still had chances to attack.

Lunge, Defense, Lunge, Lunge, Defense.

It was not as predictable as chess but it was a game and Spencer always won. Lunge.

He watched as David made another move and he lifted his sword, Defense, and then pushed him back swinging around and nicking him across the arm, Lunge.

David laughed and lunged again, and Spencer watched trying to calculate his next move. He saw an opening and slammed his elbow into David's stomach and then yanked his sword out of his hand.

He pushed him to the ground and held both swords inches away from David's throat. David was laughing, "Spencer you really are amazing!"

It was a complement that he was used to hearing, but he laughed and helped the older man up, handing over his sword. He looked up to see JJ grinning and watching with determination. Spencer knew that she wanted to be as good as him; she wanted to be able to protect Emily and herself.

He looked over at Emily who was clapping and then glanced at Derek, only to see the older man was smiling at him, with a look of admiration.

He quickly looked away and nodded towards David's arm, "Emily?"

She smiled and ran forward, adding some ointment on the cut, and then taking a piece of cloth and wrapping it around his arm.

"Spencer you get better every time I see you."

His skin instantly crawled at the voice; Charles Hankel was standing behind him, watching. The man had always given him a bad feeling and Spencer caught him watching him more then once.

"Thank you Charles, I thought you were with my mother and father?"

The older man gave him a smile and Spencer had to stop himself from gagging, "I am on my way now. They wanted some alone time, and I had some business of my own to finish. I thought I would stop by to say my farewells."

Spencer nodded and then he saw Aaron coming into the courtyard. Aaron hated Charles almost as much as Spencer did. "Hankel."

Charles narrowed his eyes and turned away walking out of the castle. They watched as he left and Spencer felt his chest opening again. "Where were you?"

Aaron smiled, "Sorry I got sidetracked, did you fight well?"

Spencer was taken back, Aaron had never side stepped a question before; they had always been open with each other. Spencer watched as Aaron looked at David before blushing and looking down. Spencer led him a few feet away from the rest of the group and whispered, "Aaron…have you known David before now?"

Aaron's head shot up, staring at Spencer until he realized that he was only asking out of curiosity. Aaron shuffled his feet but blurted out, "We were lovers once…"

Spencer was surprised but nodded, "When? Why aren't you anymore?"

He saw the sad look in his best friend's eyes, "When I had to go home for a couple months…when my mother was sick. I met him and we just…it didn't work out."

Spencer touched his shoulder causing Aaron to look up at him, "Why don't you try again?"

Aaron looked shocked and then looked out at David again, "he doesn't want a serious relationship…that's why we didn't work out before."

Spencer let the subject drop but he hated seeing his best friend suffer. He vowed he would at least try to talk to David, even though it wasn't his place. He looked up when he heard shouting and giggling; JJ and Emily were running around the courtyard playing a game of catch with Derek.

Derek…He silently watched the darker man, staring at his muscles as they worked to catch the ball and throw it. He had a grin across his face and seemed to be easy going; Spencer wondered why he had chosen this career.

Spencer wished he knew more about the person that watched over him. While Derek was bright, talkative, and open with the others, when it came to Spencer he was quieter, like a different person.

It made Spencer wonder what he had done to offend the dark man and he found that he was getting angrier everyday. If the man had a problem with him he should say something instead of treat him different.

But he knew how to deal with it; he had always been treated different by others. The only ones that never treated him different were his siblings and his friends that were currently laughing beside him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer sat at the dinner table and found his gaze being drawn to Derek Morgan...again. He gulped, knowing what was on his mind but he tried to push it away. He knew nothing could come out of it.

"Prince Spencer, are you okay?"

He looked up to see the entire table had stopped eating and was watching him, "Oh, sorry…I was lost in my own world. What were we talking about?" He tried his best to keep track of what was going on.

After dinner everyone broke apart, JJ and Emily wanted to spend sometime together and Aaron disappeared to his own room, which he sometimes did. Spencer looked over at David, knowing that he wouldn't get many chances, "David could you check on Aaron? Something's been wrong with him all day and he won't tell me."

The older man looked confused, "What makes you think he will talk to me?"

Spencer gave him a soft smile before starting to walk away. He threw over his shoulder, "You've known him for a while, and much better then most."

He smiled at the surprised look on David's face and at his handy work but stopped when he felt Derek's eyes on him, "Derek you don't have to go to bed…have fun."

The man stared at him before nodding swiftly, the curt reply irritated Spencer again and he sighed, "Do you have something against me?"

Derek looked surprised, but shook his head, "Of course not your majesty, why would you think that?"

Spencer rubbed his eyes, "Well you constantly call me your majesty, even after I ask you not to. You barely talk to me, and when you do it's formal and quick. I was wondering if I offended you somehow."

Something crossed Derek's face but he quickly hid it, "Your- Spencer I am very sorry if I gave that impression. I have absolutely nothing against you."

Spencer knew that Derek was never this formal with the others, and it irked him that he acted different around him.

"Well then could you make an effort to treat me normal?"

Derek looked up and Spencer blushed, he hadn't meant to sound that sad. He hated that he had shown weakness to anyone, constant criticism from his father had taught him to hide any weakness.

"I'm sorry Spencer…"

The apologetic look combined with Derek's smile made Spencer chuckle away his sadness, "Its fine, but please remember what I said. I'm going to sleep, feel free to go back and spend time-."

"Everyone is gone; I thought maybe we could…get to know each other…after all I haven't been the nicest person..."

Spencer tried to push away the pleasure that coursed through him. "Of course… what would you like to do?"

"Well I've been told that you enjoy chess…"

Spencer was surprised and chuckled, "Yes but normally the only one that plays with me is Catherine…and she's six so I hardly ever get to play for real."

They began walking back up the stairs and when Spencer led him into his room, he was a little self conscious. He had books every where; floor, desks, chairs…anywhere he could fit them, "I'm sorry….umm this is the only place where I can be me."

He looked sheepishly at Derek who, to his surprise was smiling, "It's just as I thought it would be. Do you need help cleaning off the chess table?"

Spencer smiled at his playful look and led him over. They set it up and started playing after a short silence Derek glanced carefully up at him, "You love your siblings."

It wasn't a question and Spencer found himself smiling without meaning to, "I do. They are the best. Georgia just got into this romantic phase and is in love with JJ and Emily. Edmund has this hero worship for Aaron, and Catherine…well everyone loves Cat, she's the most lovable and comfortable person you will ever meet."

"Like a cat…"

Spencer grinned and nodded, watching the board, "You would like her a lot. What about you Derek, what is your family like?"

He looked up just to see Derek's bright smile again, and he wasn't disappointed, it grew even larger then the previous one, "My mother is the love of my life, she understands everything about me and knows just what to do. I have two sisters, Desiree and Sarah…they are both married but we keep in touch."

"What about your father?" He moved a chess piece and then looked up when Derek said nothing.

He saw the sadness etched in Derek's face and he instantly regretted saying anything, "He died when I was nine…he tried stopping a gang of thieves from hurting a wife and child."

Spencer couldn't stand the sadness anymore and reached out to touch Derek's hand. The shock he got almost made him gasp and he blushed looking down at their hand. He kept it there for a second and then pulled it back, "Tell me more about your mom?"

Derek smiled at the younger man, "She is funny, nice, understanding…everything you could ever need out of a mother. I wouldn't be where I am today if not for her pushing me."

She sounded great and Spencer smiled over at him, "She sounds amazing."

"What about your mother?"

Spencer looked back down at the chess game, swallowing, "She's really great. Whenever we need her she is always there."

Derek must have sensed something because Spencer looked up when he laid his hand on top of his, "What's wrong?"

Normally Spencer would have blown it off, weaseled his way out…but something about Derek made him want to spill his guts and tell him everything that made him cry and everything that brought him joy. That scared him more then even becoming king did.

"I…She… My mother is a very good mother…it's my father who hasn't been there for us. She always tries to make up for it but she is the Queen…its hard to be the mother of a country and of four children."

"I imagine it is…but why is your father a bad father?"

"He's not to the others…"

Derek watched him waiting but Spencer shook his head hoping Derek realized he didn't want to talk about it. "You can tell me things Spencer. You can trust me."

Spencer watched the board and cleared his throat, "He wishes that Edmund was born first. I'm bookish and shy, not wanting to be married to just spend my life doing whatever I want. I'm a disappointment... to him. But don't get me wrong, I love this kingdom more than anything, I would never let the people down. My life is for the people."

The last part was said with so much conviction that Derek found it hard to find anything that Spencer's father could disapprove of, "I know you will make a great king, despite everything you think is wrong with you…"

Spencer noticed the emphasis and blushed looking down, "I hope that I will be also. Derek, would…would you like to come again tomorrow night…you don't have to, I just enjoyed talking to you and its just that I think you-."

"Yes my Prince I would love to see you again."


End file.
